


One Night Stand

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry, i am wonderful, i'm avoiding do my essay for my uni classes, look at this amazing shit, someone do my poetry for one class for me and my essay in another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful poem about Hijack in a one night stand relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

> **V** arying lengths and   
> **A** bnormal thickness was what I was after with   
> **G** irth. What can I say? I like a man who  
>  **I** nterests me and caan give me what I crave and satisfy my  
>  **N** eeds. A one night stand is what i’m  
>  **A** fter.
> 
> **P** retty please I mutter   
> **U** nder my breath.   
> **S** creaming on the inside to be   
> **S** ated and fulled. I   
> **Y** earn for you.
> 
> **C** an you really   
> **O** ffer yourself in such a way?  
>  **C** ompromise our relationship while   
> **K** eeping it professional?
> 
> **A** s always, there   
> **S** eems to be no end to my   
> **S** exual need. Oh  
>  **H** ow I beckon with a crook of my finger,   
> **O** rdering you and you obey,   
> **L** earning your place.   
> **E** ternity is not long enough.


End file.
